


What a Hero Wants

by Just_wandering_dont_mind_me



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Death, Gore, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_wandering_dont_mind_me/pseuds/Just_wandering_dont_mind_me
Summary: He never wanted this.





	What a Hero Wants

Jackie was zipping around your shared apartment in excitement. His feet almost never touching the ground as he flew about. Dashing to one room to grab something and zooming right back to you, almost crashing into you a few times in his excitement.

The same excitement that stemmed from something as simple as you agree to go on a picknick with him. You knew he had been stressed recently with his job and the wave of newfound villans that never seemed to stop coming his way but he had finally gotten a break. The city hadn't seen any actual crime in almost a full week and to Jackie, it was a little piece of heaven. 

No running away to see some innocent bystander hurt or killed by some asswipe. No big-time villains and their world domination plans. No more leaving the warm bed he had been cuddling in with you in the middle of the night. Not for now at least.

You knew that Jackie loved his work as a hero but in the beginning, he didn’t do it for that reason. He hated it. The look on the faces of the families of those he failed to protect. The heartbreaking moments where he had to tell someone that their friend or family or loved one didn’t make it. He didn’t manage to save them. 

The number of nights he came home in tears torn up about the job he had to do. Saying that he had these powers and had to use them to help others even if he wanted nothing more than to do the exact opposite. Nowadays he grew to love his job. But he never wanted to be a hero. He simply grew to accept it and even love the fact that he could save so many.

That might have been why a break from the hero work made him so excited.

“Jackie, honey, slow down for a moment! I need to get the food in the basket then we can go ok?” You couldn’t stop the laughter from bubbling up in your throat as Jackie -still flying about- came up behind you and swooped you up in his arms while spinning the two of you around mid-air with a bright smile that reached his eyes.

Jackie watched you with bright eyes filled with adoration and pure love as he simply pressed his forehead against yours. Finally slowing down a bit. Enough to speak in a calm and almost quiet voice.

“You know I love you, right sweetheart?” His tone was so sincere that it took you back for a moment. Your usually loud and excitable partner had made a complete 180° and it caught you off guard. With a smile and a quick kiss to his lips, you found your voice. “And I love you.”

Jackie closed his eyes with a content sigh as he slowly lowered the two of you back onto the floor of the kitchen. Simply soaking in the moment before you went out to the park with one thought on his mind.

The sun was shining, even if there were some thunder clouds in the distance but they should roll right on by. As long as you were by his side the sun never seemed to leave.  
How could such an incredible day like today possibly go wrong?  
______  
The rain fell down almost mockingly in comparison to how the day had begun, pooling around Jackies almost limp form as he cradled you to his chest. The dark skies overhead hiding any glimpse of the sun as if mother nature herself was mocking him. Mocking his failure. The empty road you had collapsed on now covered in rainwater and a pool of blood forming under your body.

Your now beaten and bloodied figure was barely conscious. Slowly bleeding out in his arms and all he could do was watch. You couldn’t even speak at this point. Only letting out raspy breaths as you tried to keep breathing. This was his fault. If he had never tried to be a hero you wouldn’t have been attacked.

The rain pouring overhead soaked your clothes as Jackie’s tears fell on your face and neck as he watched you. Fat tears welling up in his eyes and falling down his face as he kept trying to cover up the fresh wound deep in your side. 

The pressure hurt. That’s all you could register as you weakly attempted to push his arm away that was keeping a now blood and rain-soaked cloth to the gaping wound. Jackie’s sobs only grew as he felt the faint push and heard your pained whimpers. Hating that it hurt you so much but knowing that it had to be done.

“Sh sh sh I know sweetheart, I know it hurts I’m sorry but I need to do this ok? It won’t hurt for much longer ok?” He kept repeating similar words between deep gasp and sobs. His voice breaking at the pained noises you made. 

“ Hurts Jackie… Make it stop.” Your words were barely a whisper as you buried your face into his chest to the best of your ability. Jackie's head fell down for a moment as he gritted his teeth and held back a loud cry before looking back to you with a quivering lip as he tried to hush you once more.

“It’s gonna be alright, love. I’m here. Jackie’s here. I’m not leaving you. It’s gonna be alright your gonna be alright I promise.” His words grew more frantic as your breathing grew far more shallow.  
“Jackie…” He leaned down till his forehead was almost pressed to yours so he could hear your quiet words. Trying his best to steady his pounding heartbeat. 

Any composure he held left as you slowly reached up to place a hand on his cheek with great effort and even managed a smile. Jackie took his hand off of your covered wound. Knowing that there wasn’t any hope for stopping it now and instead placed his hand over the one you held on his cheek. Finally voicing his cries as he leaned into your hand with closed eyes. Only opening them again as you spoke.  
“ Love you… My hero.” Your words only worsened his cries as he tried to watch you. To take in the image of your smile, your loving eyes one last time and burn it into his mind. 

He felt your hand go limp in his. Your smile faded as the light in your eyes was extinguished. Jackie held in his cry. He held it in as he called your name,

Once.

Twice?

Nothing. 

He screamed. He screamed and cried as loud as he could in his anguish. Clutching your now limp form tightly to him. Never wanting to let go. Never wanting to leave your side. He left you for only a minute and this happened. Why had he left you?

He didn’t care. He didn’t care if your blood was soaking through his suit and staining his hands. He didn’t care as he slowly stood up from your now cold body. He didn’t care as he looked up to the now smirking Goliath of a villain standing only yards away. 

He didn’t care that his eyes were alight with green flame. He didn’t care when the villans smirk dropped and was traded for a terrified expression as the hero stalked towards them. He didn’t care when he used all of the strength he had to pin them to the ground by their neck. He didn’t care as they begged for their lives, barely able to get out a word through being pinned down.   
He didn’t care as they screamed out that heroes don’t kill those who surrender. 

He didn’t care as he spoke in a cold and almost cruel voice. Saying that he never wanted to be the hero. 

He didn’t care when he began punching them with full force in their face again and again and again. He didn’t care when they stopped fighting back and went limp. He didn’t care when their blood coated his gloved hands as much as yours did. He didn’t care when the police arrived and had to drag him off of the barely recognizable corpse left in the middle of the street with its face smashed in and skull properly destroyed. He didn’t care when he saw the shocked and horrified faces of bystanders from adults to children that saw the entire ordeal. He didn’t care as he gingerly picked up your cold lifeless body and left. He didn’t care. He didn’t care he didn’t care he didn’t. Care. Anymore. 

He never even wanted to be the hero.


End file.
